


Punishment

by ibreathethroughwords



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Riding, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, mild violence, pharaun needs to learn to watch his mouth, priestess of the spider queen, sex as punishment, we all know that's bad news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of Pharaun's constant mouthing off and disobedience, Quenthel inflicts a punishment on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

In the spectrum of visible light their skin is the same deep black, flawless (if one ignores the legacy of scars from past whippings and beatings on Pharaun's back) and smooth. In the spectrum of infrared light, Quenthel's skin glows nearly white, such is the intensity of her anger, while Pharaun's is a deep red, flushed with frustration and no small amount of anger. Her eyes flash at him, his only warning before Pharaun's back hits the cavern wall with a loud thud and knocks all the air out of his lungs. Her hand, fingers long like a spider's legs, is tight around his throat and all the wizard's attempts to pry that hand away using his own long, powerful fingers fail miserably. As soon as Pharaun begins to make headway into forcing her away, Quenthel takes his wrists in her free hand and pins them over his head to the rock behind him.

Pharaun gasps and tries to take in air, tries to move his fingers to weave a spell, but she's holding him too tightly at throat and wrist. He glares at her, but the lack of air forces him to cease his struggle when the world starts to blacken and spin around him in hopes that she'll loosen her grip. In a match of physical strength, his master's younger sister has him completely beat.

Once the high priestess is sure the wizard isn't going to do anything rash and stupid, she loosens her hold on his throat slightly and crushes her lips to his to keep the lowly male from saying anything at all. Quenthel keeps her eyes open, watching with no small amount of amusement as Pharaun's eyes widen in shock. Smirking into the kiss that's more take than give, a kiss the wizard doesn't dare return (even if she had ordered it or given her permission), Quenthel presses closer and slides her leg between his to press her thigh against his member.

What follows is a struggle between the two of them in which Quenthel dominates on every front, forcing the wizard's submission to her as punishment for his long list of infractions against her. Pharaun fights, giving back as good as he gets until Quenthel roughly pushes him to the ground and takes her pleasure. She uses his cock as a tool to get herself off and utterly ignores Pharaun's needs and whimpers of pleasure. If he comes inside her, she decides, she'll beat him senseless and suffer him to continue along their path sporting a litany of obvious bruises. The younger male hates her for her actions, his red eyes locked in an expression of helpless fury. He'll try to retaliate later, she knows, and he knows as well that she'll just punish him again if Pharaun tries anything.

Finally finished, Quenthel stands, leaving the bruised and bleeding male lying on the floor of the tiny side cavern. She trusts the fool wizard will remember his lesson, at least long enough for her to have a couple hours peace and quiet from his aggravating taunts. She turns on her heel and heads for the entrance to the cavern, out of sight of the others, and pauses in the entrance way.

"Get up," Quenthel snaps at him, "and make yourself presentable." Not waiting to see if he complies, she leaves and heads back to rejoin the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.n, I wrote this in Jan 2010.


End file.
